Frágil
by PudinAntisocial
Summary: El estrés no es una cosa que debemos tomar a la ligera y el "perfecto" Kuroo Tetsurou lo sabía a la perfección. Aviso: Material sensible dado a que representa una enfermedad.


Fue en la negrura de noche que Kuroo no podía ni pegar un ojo. Ya que al parecer, el cansancio se había robado su cuerpo, no obstante, el sueño no le invadía. La colorida silla roja robaba su atención entre las tinieblas de Nix. La veía y parecía increíblemente interesante; al menos eso pretendía convencerse.

La verdad era que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora en los momentos donde no debía hacerlo. Algo frustrante de forma constante, pero no había modo de cambiarlo. Hacía ya unos meses que aquello había comenzado.

¿Dónde había quedado el pelinegro con ojos intensivamente concupiscentes, cuerpo vigoroso y actitud tenaz?

Seguramente fue tachado el día en que la directora de la preparatoria pasó por su clase a advertirles que, luego de las cinco de la tarde, serían llamados uno por uno para hablar con el orientador.

Con suma seguridad se paró de su asiento cuando el nombre "Kuro Tetsurou" fue pronunciado desde los rosas labios de la secretaria. Poca confianza lo terminó acompañando apenas salió de la charla con aquél viejo hombre de ojos empañados y una mesa llena de folletos nebulosos. En su cabeza no había más que oscilación. Las palabras del viejo no dejaban de retumbar en sus paredes cerebrales tal cual lo haría un niño en un trampolín. Por eso mismo, sus resortes se comenzaron a gastar y a doler.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kenma apenas lo vio. La respuesta tardó en llegar.

—Solo me duele un poco la cabeza —despreocupó.

—¿Cómo te fue? —cuestionó el menor, al rato. Su mirada no se desconcentraba de la consola ni un segundo. Cosa que el pelinegro agradecía en aquellos momentos; ya que se sentiría agobiado si le llegase a ver con sus agudos ojos.

—Meh, bien. No fue la gran cosa. Todo lo que me dijo, ya lo sabía —ocultó su pensamiento.

—Así que, básicamente te mencionó que se te acaba el tiempo, ¿No es así? —escupió sin querer el chico teñido. Claramente no lo mencionaba por mal, simplemente que así lo pensó y así lo dijo. Sin un filtro moral.

—Exactamente.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —preguntó Kenma; por fin quitando la vista de su consola.

—Ahora no. Tal vez otro día —evadió. Kenma no hizo mucho más alarde sobre el tema. Decidió que si Kuroo no quería hablar sobre aquello ese día, que cuando esté listo lo haría.

Ese día nunca llegó.

Y mientras su memoria lo atormentaba con un viejo fantasma, el sueño se hizo cargo de hacerlo agonizar un ratito más.

En la oscuridad de una boca de lobo se encontraba la congoja perfecta. Con vacilantes pasos en la oscuridad, Kuroo avanzó; aunque no por mucho. Dejó de sentir el suelo en lo que dura un día en Júpiter y cuando quiso acordar se encontraba cayendo en el mismísimo éter. La nada lo acogió durante pocos segundos y se desorientó, llenándose de incertidumbre por completo. Con el transcurso de la caída comenzó a sentir la suave ventisca de aire contra su espalda. Sin molestarle al principio y haciéndole sentir una bolsa de papas a los segundos. El viento le hacía cortar la piel cual cuchilla y removía sus órganos como si de un estofado se tratara. Por los oídos la disfónica música del viento se trenzaba hacia su cerebro. El desesperante instinto de aferrarse a algo inexistente le jugó una mala pasada al no haber escapatoria y la agonía de su cuerpo siendo tajado de a poco por estrechas partículas le hacía querer vomitar. Y cuando pensó que se quedaría en caída libre hasta que su cuerpo se rebane hasta el último pedazo, miles de hojas le invadieron la vista oscura. Los formularios de ingreso a universidades volaban ferozmente en vez de planear como una hoja común lo haría. Los grandes cortes no impidieron que su caída disminuyera. Así que cuando quiso acordar, un frío golpe estallante se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Soltó todo el aire con el impacto y en su boca entró el material no identificable. Lo ahogó de recuerdos y llegó a sus pulmones para llenarlo de ansiedad. Ya nada le cortaba, sin embargo, el material le oprimía cual plasticina y no lo dejaba ni respirar o moverse. En su cabeza no dejaba de pasar una idea que otra venía a derrumbarlo. La conocida música infernal repleta de ansiedad ahora parecía escucharse a lo lejos dentro de su cabeza. Ya comenzaba a preferir una guillotina antes que sufrir de aquello un momento más.

El corazón le latía con una rapidez nunca antes vista. Ya había pasado por aquello, pero esta vez se sintió diferente.

Los ataques de ansiedad gracias a su estrés postraumático se le hacían bastante comunes, lamentablemente.

Y aunque el sol se asomara por la rendija de su ventana, la luz no llegó a él. Se encontraba en medio de su cama presionando fuertemente su pecho en busca de una respuesta de éste; para que deje de estrujarse de tal forma. A pesar de respirar hondo y tratando de hacerlo lo más lento posible sin efecto alguno, el aire no quería entrar a su organismo de forma agitada. Kuroo se ahogaba. Y en momentos su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, haciéndole sentir la tensación de sus músculos de forma desagradable.

Si el aire supuestamente entra a su cuerpo, ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir ganas de vomitar? ¿Y la vista de su poco alumbrada habitación dónde había quedado?

No quería moverse para no sentir sus músculos deshacerse, no podía igualmente dejar de sentirlos gracias a los escalofríos y temblores que recorrían desde su cuello hasta el final de la espina vertebral. El aire no lo sentía y su garganta comenzaba a arderle gracias a la brutalidad de su respiración. La cabeza le dolía y de su estómago parecía querer salir la hamburguesa que había degustado a la cena.

¿Moriría por fin en su sucia habitación repleta de sueños sin cumplir?

Sin dudas había vuelto a despertar. ¿Sabía qué hora era? ¿Le importaba llegar tarde a la preparatoria? Sinceramente, no. Tenía que preocuparse primero por él mismo.

Recordó la pesadilla y el ataque de ansiedad que le siguió, sintiéndose increíblemente cansado.

«Me desmayé», sentenció en su cabeza. Meditándolo con nimiedad.

No se dignó a moverse de su cómoda cama, no obstante, miró al reloj de pared; marcaba las 11:45 a.m. Exhaló, sabiendo que no valía la pena siquiera ir al último periodo de clases. Tampoco planeaba levantarse hasta que la vejiga no le estuviera a punto de reventar o la garganta se sintiera como un desierto.

El techo lleno de estrellas fluorescentes de los años infantes llenaron su sudado cuerpo de alborozados recuerdos. Con ello trató de tranquilizarse. Intentando buscar entre su memoria algo que le lograra hacer sentir como una nube.

Pensó en el equipo de Volley, en Kenma, sus padres y los directivos del colegio con culpa. Sabiendo que el equipo estaría en problemas sin su capitán, entendiendo perfectamente lo solo que su mejor amigo se sentiría sin él y lo confundido que debería estar. Lo preocupados que estaban sus padres ni se lo imaginaba y los directivos de la preparatoria seguramente se encontraban enfadados por faltar una semana de exámenes al colegio.

Pero aquello tampoco le hizo movilizarse, por lo que la ira lo invadió.

Simplemente sentía impotencia por no poder cambiar. Ya que por un lado quería volver a ser quien era antes: Un muchacho fuerte y decidido. Pero por otro lado sentía miedo. Su cabeza no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para enfrentar aquél lugar de nuevo. Lo estudios le habían volado la cordura y volver a la presión rutinaria en busca de un futuro "mejor" no le haría nada bien. Por lo que el miedo le impedía estar con quienes amaba y justamente por eso no podía enojarse con nadie más que él mismo. Él era el causante de sus problemas y tampoco los solucionaba.

Tomó sus cabellos entre las manos y los estiró. Maltratándose instintivamente mientras que se llamaba "estúpido" por lo bajo.

¿Cómo era posible que con dieciocho años sufriera sin hacerse cargo de sus dramas? Era todo un estúpido. Un cobarde sin remedio.

Los sentimientos removidos fueron materializados en gotas de desesperación. Humedeciendo su rostro e impidiéndole el habla por el nudo en su garganta. Se veía frágil como un niño chico, débil como una flor, roto como un vidrio, un muchacho con un corazón estrujado en soledad.

Así lo vio Kenma apenas abrió la puerta.

El menor suspiró. Dejó su bolso a un costado de la puerta y la campera tendida sobre este. Caminó unos pocos pasos hasta su mejor amigo. Su símbolo de fortaleza y el héroe en sus años de inocencia se encontraba de una forma que nadie más había logrado ver.

Tetsurou fue abrazado por el menor. Sintió el brazo de su mejor amigo rodear su torso y el otro brazo sobrante le hacía caricias en el cuero cabelludo. Kenma sabía bien que aquello lo calmaba.

—Perdón —se disculpó en un rumor. Las manos no se despegaban de su rostro en vergüenza de su fragilidad.

Kenma se despegó de él y sin dejar de hacerle suaves masajes en la cabeza, buscó el celular en su bolsillo. Apenas unos segundos después el suave sonido del Jazz invadió la habitación en busca de sosiego.

—No hay porqué disculparse —volvió a su posición original—. No te voy a preguntar nada ahora, no espero una respuesta porque no pretendo indagar donde pueda doler. Pero si necesitas decir algo, aunque no parezca, acá estaré.

Kuroo quitó las manos su cara y las dejó caer a los costados de su cuerpo. Había mucho que explicar, tanto por soltar, demasiado por solucionar. Pero durante esos momentos la música del Saxofón, los toques del piano, el lejano sonido de los platillos junto con el tímido bisbiseo de la voz de Kenma al compás de la ya conocida sinfonía, las caricias en su cabeza y el exilio de toda emoción existente mediante sus lágrimas, Kuroo pudo encontrar un momento de paz.

—Tus padres me contaron sobre lo que te está pasando. Están preocupados y por eso decidieron que debía interceptar yo, ya que me harías caso —Dijo suavemente. Pausando y tratando de no interferir en el momento de lucidez del pelinegro—. Iremos al médico y haremos que vuelvas a sentirte tú otra vez.

—¿Crees que eso sea posible? —Preguntó el mayor, volviendo a encontrarse con el nudo en su garganta.

Dentro de su cabeza la negatividad lo invadió por completo. Sabiendo que frente a sus vivencias de los últimos meses que se le era casi imposible poder cumplir su sueño: Sentirse él mismo otra vez. No sentirse como ese chico frágil y desbalanceado, no ese que de la nada la ira lo invadía y a los segundos se encontraba desquiciado en lágrimas.

—Creo firmemente ti, Tetsu.

Y, como toda cosa buena, la paz duró unos cuantos segundos más. En medio del cuarto sólo resonaba la delicada armonía, la calma inhalación de los muchachos y el murmullo de un desatinado pero sosegado corazón, esperanzado en elevarse cual fénix de las cenizas.


End file.
